The Author Every Author Should Know
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Purple Prose, a fledgling writer, has just submitted her first fanfiction, and she's excited. So excited, in fact, that she sings her own version of Rarity's song.


**A/N: Yes, I like this show. But I'm just a casual fan. This idea's been nagging me and it won't stop, so I had to do the logical thing and write it. Enjoy.**

"Okay, I gotta type in my summary..."

Two magenta hooves flew across a keyboard, and characters were entered in a text box on-screen. Letters became words, which soon became sentences. One hoof gripped a mouse and clicked on drop-down boxes to signify the story's rating, language, and other important tidbits. With one more click, the story was uploaded onto the website.

The pony sat back in her chair and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Phew! That was a lot of work!"

She got up out of her seat and trotted over to her fridge for a drink. As she poured herself a glass of milk, the realization hit her. _I've uploaded my very first fanfiction..._

Ever since she was a filly, Purple Prose loved stories. She was always excited at the prospect of hearing a story or reading one herself, from picture books as a young filly to novels as a grown mare. Once she learned how to write, she would often write stories of her own as well. Most of her first stories left a lot to be desired, but as she grew, so did her writing skill.

One day in her early teenage years, when she learned that she had won the school's writing contest with her short story, she knew that this was her special talent. In that moment, she got her cutie mark, which was an open book. Since that day, she had been looking for ways to perfect her writing.

_And now, for the first time, I've uploaded one of my stories to a very public platform..._

A thrill of excitement surged within her. She quickly downed her glass of milk and went into her bedroom. A red parrot gave her a curious glance from inside his birdcage, which didn't go without notice.

"Wanna go on a flight with me, Hawthorne?" Purple Prose asked, opening the cage door.

Hawthorne looked out the window and gave a confused squawk. By now, Princess Luna had already risen the moon. Purple Prose wasn't known for going on flights late at night.

"Yeah, I know it's late," Purple Prose said. "We'll make it a short flight, okay?"

Hawthorne flew out of his cage and hovered next to her. He had noticed a sparkle in her green eyes; they only sparkled like that when she was really excited about something.

"That's the spirit!" Purple Prose opened her window, and the two of them flew outside. Her indigo mane and tail swayed and flapped in the wind as she thought about stuff.

_What if one day, I become really good at writing? The fans of the comics I wrote about would go crazy over my work! I could write an epic about those series, and it may be the thing to get everypony talking about me! And all the while, I'll keep improving myself...I could even be a published novelist one day!_

As Purple Prose and Hawthorne flew higher into the sky, Purple Prose felt that she had a song in her heart, and now was the time to let it out.

I'll be the toast of the town, the author all fans know

I'm the type of author every author, every author should know

I'll be the one to watch, the one who's in the know

I'm the type of author every author, every author should know

She did a loop in the air and continued flying.

Becoming as popular as popular can be

Making my mark, making my mark in fan society

I'm the princess of prose, the star of the show, yeah!

I'm the type of author every author, every author should know

She perched on a cloud and looked at Hawthorne.

See how they hang on every word that I write

My words keep them reading late in the night

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of author every author should know...!

With a flying leap, she was back in the air, doing various stunts.

When I'm at my keyboard, you can surely bet

I'll soon be the talk, the talk of all the internet

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah!

I'm the type of author every author, every author should know!

Purple Prose did a barrel roll, completely absorbed in her excitement. She soon flew back to her house, and she and Hawthorne entered through the open window. Hawthorne flew back into his cage.

Because I'm the type of author

Yes, I'm the type of author...

She closed the window, and then closed Hawthorne's cage door.

Yes, I'm the type of author every author...

Should know...

Purple Prose crawled into bed and turned off the lamp, pulling the covers over herself. Before falling asleep, she reminded herself of one thing.

_But I'll always remember to thank everyone who helped me..._

**A/N: Of course, the song here is a parody of "Becoming Popular", Rarity's song from "Sweet and Elite". Most of you who watch the show probably knew that, but I'm just giving credit.**

**Also, I may occasionally write more about Purple Prose and her friends (The Computer Ponies), but this won't be as important as my other works. Which reminds me, I should probably continue writing my Digimon epic before too long.**

**And yes, ponies do have computers in this setting. If they're allowed to have video games in canon, it stands to reason that computers should also exist in some form.**


End file.
